sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing Hand
The Healing Hand, or is a term that describes a basic power any Guardian Angel possesses. The Healing Abilities will first appear in Guardian Angels Of The Stars, the second season of the Series. Any healing ability is different and the form of the power depends on the element the Guardian Angel possesses. The Healing Abilities may only be performed with an honest heart. Healing Abilities Fire of Life is Guardian Angel Chimaira's healing hand, which allows her to swallow the power of fire, as well as the flames itself in order to gain more strength she may use during her fights. Unlike the literal healing hand, Guardian Angel Chimaira has the ability to use the Fire of Life on any fire, magically created or not. The Fire of Life, if used to rescue people from a burning building, may also help the people to recover from the incident faster than they would have otherwise. Confidence Shock , also known as "shock of confidence", is Guardian Angel Ampere's healing hand, which allows her to restore the confidence and courage of those who have lost their faith. To use the attack, Ampere puts her hand at the person's chest and reawakens their fighting spirit with her power of electricity. Golden Sun is Guardian Angel Aurorae's healing hand, which allows her to clean a cluster of darkness around her. Aurorae, who usually uses her power with her Twin Blade, can revive a part of the world that has been dyed in darkness. The stronger Aurorae gets, the more darkness she can erase. The Golden Sun does not work when eternal darkness is spread. Flourish Thumb is Guardian Angel Clover's healing hand, which allows her to restore the beauty of nature, that has once been destroyed by the powers of dark. Much like the metaphoric "green thumb", the Flourish Thumb will restore the blooming beauty of a wild flower solely by touching it. In ancient times, this power was known as . Curing Bubble is Guardian Angel Sicilia's healing hand, which is also the literal healing hand. Guardian Angel Sicilia can use her ability in order to cure or heal the injuries of those, who were hurt by the powers of darkness. She may create the bubble of cure and slightly touch the wound with the bubble. The water of purity will close the would carefully without leaving a scar behind. Even though it is called Curing Bubble can consist of any state of matter, whether ice or liquid. However, the Curing Bubble may not heal greater injuries like a broken bone, or similar. In ancient times, the Curing Bubble has been known as . White Prayer is Guardian Angel Millennia's healing hand, which allows her to purify the particles of darkness in the sky. Usually used along with Angel Aurorae's Golden Sun, the White Prayer helps to clean the world from darkness. Like the Golden Sun, it does not affect eternal darkness. Other uses of White Prayer is to clean the air from despair and provide "pure air" once again. Pitch of Love is Guardian Angel Papillon's healing hand, which allows her to cure inner stress of those troubled by darkness. Papillon channels her power through her voice and has to sing a song to fully use it. The pitch of love's power is to calm a troubled heart and clean a pure soul from stress and depression. The pitch of love is also known as . Tear of Dreams is Guardian Angel Cavetta's healing hand. It allows her to see a person's pure dream by saying . The Tear of Dreams' basic ability is to cure the wounded soul by reminding them of their goals and dreams they still have to accomplish to become happy. The Tear of Dreams is quite similar to the Pitch of Love. Holy Light Recovery is Grand Angel Iris's healing hand, which is used with the power of the everlasting light. The Holy Light Recovery can bring back the souls taken away by the powers of eternal darkness. The power was used one time, in episode 214, where the light of Iris recovered Loo's soul after he's life had been erased by Catastrof. References Category:Terminology